A Laugh In The Wind
by wonderful shades
Summary: Her parents have gone to a theater. And Elizabeth Liddell is taking care of Alice; who comes to tell her the interesting sight that she witnessed. Credits to death methals for the pic.


**Tittle**: A laugh in the wind.

**Author**: Only my nickname please.

**Rating**: T

**Synopsis**: Her parents have gone to a theater. And Elizabeth Liddell is taking care of Alice; playing in the backyard, who comes to tell her the interesting sight that she witnessed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nor Alice Madness Returns nor Rise of the Guardians.

**A/N**: OMG, I'M BACK! After four years blaming myself and my stupidity for "losing" this account.

I posted this on my tumblr. This is something that I wrote back in 2017. But after giving it a reading, I decided to re-write it because redaction was so awful lol. It still is, but meh!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ice tea – One-shot

A Laugh In The Wind

* * *

Mist and cold was a terribly combination, yet that didn't stop the child playing in the backyard of the house. Not even the usual London's weather, cruel and acting as a constant threat, made her think twice. Even the report of tonight's blizzard, halted the energetic bundle that was now currently running and messing around in the snow.

Little Alice Liddell was somehow quiet and very chatty at the same time, only varying the company by her side could shift either of the moods.

Elizabeth Liddell knew the fact far better than anyone, including their own mother. In reality, the older sister knew so much about her, every taste, every behavior, every thought, every secret, and every single detail. Their natural connection leaded inevitably to an unnatural confidence, and at times, Elizabeth found herself telling Alice things the little girl supposed not to know.

Like this creepy student…

_Stop there. _

Instead of wandering on a topic she knew was not worth it her time, she continued on her process of making hot chocolate. Watching over her sunrise bounding happily. She smiled, the view was… endearing. There was so much innocence, so much _purity_.

Alice was talking at nothing but freezing air, not worrying the least of her sister, used to this display of wild imagination, this world the five-year-old child created and called it "Wonderland". True was that the girl was always over excited and joyful when interacting with her unseen friends. However, this time was… different from other occasions.

Alice was spotted with head towards the blue-dark sky and little hands tossed up, wiggling them like trying to catch up upon a thing above her. On her cute chubby face a huge grin was appreciate; showing her white pearls.

Despite the blissful sight, Elizabeth grew suspicious. What if Alice was actually seeing something... or _someone_?

A cold shiver runs all the way through her spine.

_Fuck no. _

She shakes the overwhelming fear, but hurried to the door anyway.

"Alice! Come on! Don't you think is a bit late young lady?" she shouts once she peeks up from the doorframe. Using a playful tone to catch her attention more easily. Not wanting her rejecting only because of an angry scold.

"Lizzy!" she replied.

"Come on! Is getting bloody cold!" she cursed under her breath when a particular wind blew with all force.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Lizzy!" Alice came as quickly as her little feet let her, "I saw someone! I was playing with-!"

"Alice! You're freezing!" Elizabeth exclaimed, wrapping rapidly the petite with her blank around her shoulders, "I made hot chocolate and there are biscuits waiting in the table"

"Thank you so, so much! I love you! You're the best sister anyone could ask!" she screamed enthusiastically, running straight to dining room. Elizabeth chuckled inwardly, amused at the little revolving-walking-chaos.

She made sure no one was around their house; father and mother weren't at home, so she was responsible if anything happened.

No, absolutely no one.

Lizzie then placed Alice in one chair and then sitting in the next one. She started prepare the meal while the little one continued the anecdote.

"You wouldn't believe, Lizzie, but it was real. He was flying, not so high, and what I could see he was a boy, much like your age. Wearing a white shirt… well it was more like a nightgown with long sleeves… anyway, and also brown pants."

"Wait. You said you were playing with a boy?"

"Yes" responded excitedly.

She said nothing letting Alice finish.

"You know what was craziest?"

Lizzie shook her head.

"He was barefoot! Sadly I couldn't see how his face or hair looked."

"That's a pity."

"I know."

The silent reigns the table over a minute until Alice questions her sister, "Do you believe me?"

"I don't know, Alice; I haven't been there to see it."

"So you don't."

Lizzie stare at the girl black-haired trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

But previous situations with Alice and the insistence of her wonderful little world lead her to a more safe option, forming an intelligent idea and avoided hurting feelings.

"It wasn't one of your friends?"

"You mean… my friends from Wonderland?"

"Yes."

"No way! Do you think I would not notice if it was one of them? I know the types of humans who inhabit in Wonderland apart from me and he was absolutely nothing like them!"

"Just a possibility."

"No!"

Lizzie laughed, receiving a bad look. She ordered Alice to eat after.

After the meal and a few more distractions, bedtime came, and the two sisters started changing clothes, brushing teeth, and free themselves from their hairstyles.

"When papa and mama will come?"

"In their time. You promised me you would go to bed early."

"May I have the window open?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth picks up Alice in her arms and gently tucked her in her bed, putting her stuffed rabbit at her side.

"One day I'll sew the bunny's eye. It spooks me."

"It is perfect to me."

"Of course it is! You little weirdo!" Elizabeth tickled Alice's sides, taking rapidly the air of her lungs.

"Lizzie! Stop!" she said breathless.

After a while she stopped, and nuzzled the mop of dark hair, "Good night, sunrise."

"Good night!"

They shared a kiss on each forehead before Elizabeth retired from the room, now dark and quite cold.

Alice rolled over her bed, finding the best position to fall sleep, she clinged on her rabbit though. A sense of comforting washed over her irrational fear of the pitch-black.

Suddenly a cold enter her room through the window. She regrets the idea, but the action was done and even lifting her head was like asking too much, she didn't realize how tired she was, her muscles were aching and screaming in cramps.

Yes; nothing was done.

Alice's eyelids begun to fall, unable to resist the delicious take over. Dream started demanding her, and yet another feeling tugged her, _oh_, that wonderful feeling, the _call_, the _hole_… _Wonderland was taking her_, it was their turn.

She smiled, and her tummy fluttered in anticipation.

Yet, reality didn't seem finished with her.

Before falling, she listens clearly.

Unmistakable.

Assured.

_A laugh._

A laugh of joy and fun traveling with the wind through her room.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Did you like it? Let me know!


End file.
